1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston pump for delivering a fluid, with an improved construction, the piston pump being used in particular in vehicle brake systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piston pumps in various embodiments are known from the prior art. Known piston pumps are used for instance in vehicle brake systems that make an active pressure buildup possible as a function of predetermined driving situations. Such systems are, for example, ABS, ESP or TC systems. The response performance and pressure buildup of such piston pumps must be quite good, to allow a regulating intervention into the brake system to be made as quickly as possible.
Piston pumps are also used in brake systems as so-called parking brakes (hand brakes). By the use of such piston pumps in vehicles, demands arise with regard to economical production as well as the smallest possible amount of space required. The known piston pumps, however, are relatively expensive to produce and require a relatively large amount of space. Often, the known piston pumps also use a stepped piston, to enable them to be used as a suction pump. For such stepped pistons, however, a very complicated and expensive plunge grinding operation is necessary.